


I Give You the Tempo, not Vice Versa

by perfectlysafepenguin



Category: Marching Band - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In october, Parody song, Song - Freeform, also our show was about circus freaks, for my field commanders, i love marching band oh my god, i miss it, please help, we got 29th at finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlysafepenguin/pseuds/perfectlysafepenguin
Summary: oh god this is so badif you're in marching band you'll appreciatei wrote this for my field commanders because their uniforms looked kind of like Brendon's outfit in IWSNT





	I Give You the Tempo, not Vice Versa

Oh, well imagine  
As I'm climbing the ladder of my podium  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear all the woodwinds squeaking  
What a beautiful show, what a beautiful show, says a director to a judge  
And, yes, but what a shame  
What a shame the marching band  
Is off time

I chime in with a  
Haven't you people ever heard of keeping the goddamn beat?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with no sense of tone or where the first beat is

I chime in  
Haven't you people ever heard of keeping the goddamn beat?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with no sense of

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, this freak show is saved  
Well this calls for a water break  
So pour the water

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, this freak show is saved  
Well this calls for a break  
So pour the water, pour the water

I chime in with a  
Haven't you people ever heard of keeping the goddamn beat?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with no sense of tone or where the first beat is

I chime in  
Haven't you people ever heard of keeping the goddamn beat?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with no sense of tone or where the first beat is

Again

I chime in with a  
Haven't you people ever heard of keeping the goddamn beat?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with no sense of tone or where the first beat is

I chime in  
Haven't you people ever heard of keeping the goddamn beat?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with no sense of tone or where the first beat is

Again


End file.
